


Super Family

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter is feeling off. The super dad's swoop in to make him feel better.IT'S FLUFF...A LOT OF FLUFF.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 55
Kudos: 493





	1. Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Stony related so hopefully this turned out good and you love it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*

Steve drove the car home from Peter’s school. Peter had been quiet the whole drive despite Steve’s attempts to get his son to open up about what was going on. The only thing Peter had asked about was if Tony would be home when they got there. It hurt that Peter still preferred his biological father over him when he was upset, but Steve tried to not take it personally.  
He put the car in park in the garage and followed Peter upstairs. 

“Friday, where’s dad?” Peter asked. 

“Welcome back, Peter! It seems your father had to run to help Pepper with something. He said to inform you and Captain Rodgers that he would return shortly.” Friday responded. 

“Well tell me when he gets home.” Peter said moving down the hall toward his bedroom. He opened his books to study for an upcoming test. 

Steve knocked on his doorframe since his door was already opened, “I’m going to make dinner, but if you need me for anything I’m in the kitchen.” 

“Thanks, Pops.” Peter mumbled as he scribbled out a note on the page in front of him. 

Peter knew that he could talk to his Pops too, but for some reason he just wanted his dad. He wanted him to be home now. Peter sent off a text and asked him when he’d be home. 

Dad, “Soon. Everything okay?” 

Bambino, “Yeah…” 

Peter put his phone on the desk and went back to his school work. He studied until he heard Steve and Tony chatting in the kitchen and then he wandered out to the kitchen. Tony was look at his phone and Peter didn’t waste any time. He just move forward and rested his head against his dad’s chest with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Tony didn’t look down from his phone as he asked, “Rough day?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter mumbled. 

Tony put his phone on the counter behind him and ruffled his kid’s hair, “Let me know when you change your mind, but can it be before 2am this time?” 

“You’re always awake anyway.” 

“Steve’s trying to improve my sleep schedule…” Tony explained. 

“BUT you can always wake us up…” Steve said. 

~

Peter knew his dads didn’t mind. They had assured him earlier that evening that he could wake them, but Peter felt bad. He should be able to handle his own emotions. He couldn’t sleep though. He didn’t even know what was wrong, so why bother waking his dads? 

Peter swung his legs to the floor and went to the lab. He found this place felt safe to him. He spent so many hours as a kid in this very room. He’d stayed awake watching his dad work until his eyes would grow heavy and he’d fall asleep on the couch. Peter pulled up some designs for his suit that he’d been working on making adjustments to and got to work. 

Peter didn’t know how long it had been when Tony came into the lab, “Early start to your Saturday, kid?” 

Peter shrugged. He didn’t want to lie to his dad. He had gone to bed, so maybe it really was an early start. He pointed at the suit he’d been working on, “What do you think?” 

Tony started to look over the changes, and took away a couple of things and added some more details, “I think it’s just about perfect.” 

“Is Pops making breakfast?” Peter asked already starving. 

“I’m sure he is if you want to go upstairs and join him. I’ll be up in a minute. I’ve gotta find a design I promised to e-mail to Pepper.” Tony said. 

Peter nodded and went upstairs to the kitchen where his Pops was starting to pull together the stuff needed for chocolate chip pancakes. The three ate and Peter knew the adults were worried about how quiet he was, but he was exhausted and overwhelmed and he didn’t know how to put his feelings into words. 

After breakfast Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and excused himself to go shower. Steve swatted at him with a towel for forgetting about him, and Tony quickly amended that and gave his husband an extra long kiss which resulted in Peter saying, “Ew.” 

Tony laughed as he walked down the hall. 

Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open as Pops talked about an art project he wanted to work on this morning. 

“Pops?” Peter interrupted. 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“How do you help dad was he’s anxious and can’t sleep?” Peter asked. 

Steve’s face softened. He had known that kid hadn’t slept well from the looks of him, but he hadn’t known why. “It depends on if he’s ready to accept that he’s anxious. If he is then I listen to him to try and figure out how best to help him. If he isn’t then I tend to give him some space until he’s ready to talk.” 

Peter nodded not really liking the answer. 

“Peter, how about we watch a movie on the couch for a bit?” Steve asked. 

Peter nodded because that sounded great. He would get to rest his eyes a bit even if he didn’t get to sleep. 

Steve found his spot on the couch and turned on Big Hero 6. It was one of Peter’s favorites. Peter started out by just watching the movie but soon found himself wrapped in a blanket Steve had tossed at him and was soon using his Pop’s as a pillow. 

“Pops?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Yeah, Pete?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night. I was anxious, but before you ask I don’t know why.” 

“Oh, bud. That’s okay. Why don’t you just try and rest for a bit? Maybe if you sleep then you can better understand what you’re feeling.” Steve said. 

“Yeah…Love you Pops.” 

Steve’s heart swelled with love. Maybe Peter didn’t choose Tony over him. Maybe he loved them both equally, “Love you, Peter.” 

~

Tony reappeared freshly showered and now in jeans and a t-shirt. He found Peter snoozing on his husband. He smiled at the sight and sat on Steve’s other side, “I’ve gotta get in on this snuggle session.” 

Steve smiled. He had Tony one one side and Peter on the other and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved his family. 

Peter woke up a while later and found both of his dads asleep. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who needed a lazy Saturday. He smiled and put his head back down on his pop’s chest. Maybe the source of his anxiety had been that he’d been too busy and hadn’t gotten to see his parents enough. He was suddenly feeling a ton better. It’s amazing what a little sleep can do. 

Tony woke up and found Peter half awake as he laid on Steve’s chest. “Feeling better Bambino?” 

“Yeah. Pops helped. He always does.” 

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Tony said softly.


	2. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an accident while patrolling that causes some big problems for him and the Super Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this because I've been dealing with Asthma issues this week...I guess I needed someone to suffer with me. ANYHOW...ENJOY SOME MORE SUPER FAMILY.

Peter was fighting against a man who had a vial that was labeled “toxic.” He didn’t know what was in the vile, but he had to figure that it wasn’t good and if it got released that would be very bad. He was finally able to knock the guy out and caught the vile in his hand. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had it safely in his hand. 

He webbed the guy to the wall in the alley they had fought in and wrote a note for the police that read, “Very bad guy. Don’t let him go free. Remember to read him his Miranda rights.” 

Peter went to web the Vile next to the note but noticed that the cap was slightly open and he’d been inhaling the fumes from the bottle for longer than he cared to think about. He quickly closed it and webbed it to the wall. 

“Karen. What are my vitals? Anything funny happening?” Peter asked as he started to swing home. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with you Peter.” 

“Let me know if that changes.” Peter said as he landed on his balcony. 

He quickly showered and changed into pajamas. He supposed he could have woken his parents. He could have told them that he suspected he’d been exposed to some toxin, but why worry them when he didn’t know if there was anything to be worried over? No. He’d have Karen or Friday run a scan of his blood tomorrow and go from there. 

~

Peter woke up and blinked his eyes open. He was surprised when he found that his vision was blurry. He grabbed his phone and again…Everything was blurry until he held the phone right up to his face. Peter’s heart started to race. This reminded him of before the Spider bite. It reminded him of when he had needed glasses and an inhaler. 

“Friday? Why can’t I see?” Peter tried to say calmly but knew he failed.

“I’m unable to answer the question, Peter.” Friday said. 

“What time is it?” Peter asked. 

“It’s 4:02am.” Friday answered. 

“Great.” Peter was ready to hyperventilate from stress and he knew his dads would not be awake right now. He didn’t even hesitate this time though. He knew what he needed to do. This was an adult sized problem. 

“Friday. Get dads. It’s important.” 

~

Tony heard Friday alert him to Peter being in distress. He turned over burying his face into his pillow and mumbled to his sleeping husband, “Peter needs you.” 

“Us. Tony. Peter needs us.” Steve said already moving to get out of bed. 

“Can you just take one for the team since I went to sleep only a couple hours ago?” Tony asked. 

“No. I keep telling you that you need to stay on a schedule.” Steve said. 

“Deadlines…Steve. Lots of deadlines. SI deadlines. Avengers deadlines. I only have some many hours in a day.” 

“I’m just asking you to prioritize yourself. I don’t want you burning out.” Steve said kindly. 

“I know, Steve. Thanks.” Tony said. 

“I hate to interrupt this moment, boss…But it seems that Peter is unable to breathe.” Friday said. 

Steve and Tony took off down the hall and sure enough found Peter gasping for air. 

“Where’s his inhaler?” Tony shouted. 

“I don’t know! He hasn’t needed it in so long! It’s probably expired!” Steve shouted. 

“Screw it. Get him to the MedBay.” Tony said. 

Steve picked up his teenage son who looked at him with raw fear in his eyes and ran him upstairs to the MedBay. He was almost immediately pushed out of the way by the night staff who stepped in to help his son. 

Steve was sent out of the room and found a panicked Tony already in the waiting room, “They made me step out.” 

“What happened, Steve? He’s been fine.” Tony said. 

“I don’t know. I suppose we’ll have to wait and see what they say. We’re going to have to get Dr. Cho to order him a refill for his inhaler though. What if he had been at school already?” Steve said. 

“I’ll send her a message now.” Tony said. 

It felt like the longest wait of their lives, but finally the on doctor who worked the night shift came out, “I always thought you paid me to be here just to sit around because I’m never needed. This morning proved that wrong.” He tried to joke but it fell flat on the two worried dads. 

“Right…Peter’s okay. He had a severe asthma attack. I’m going to keep him for the next twelve hours or so. I may want to do another breathing treatment, but right now I’m just monitoring him.” Dr. Leland said. 

“Can we see him?” Tony asked.

“You can, but then I want him to rest.” Dr. Leland said. 

Tony and Steve walked into their son’s room. The beeping monitor let them know Peter was breathing and okay, but Tony still reached down to hug the boy and hold him close for a second. 

“Dad…I’m fine.” Peter reassured. 

“Fine? Peter? FINE? You weren’t getting enough oxygen!” Tony shouted. 

“It’s nothing we haven’t handled before.” Peter said softly. 

“BEFORE THE BITE!” Tony said. 

“Yeah…About that…I also can’t see.” Peter said quietly. 

“You can’t see? What happened last night, Peter?” Steve asked. 

“I think a chemical that I came into contact with caused a reaction that took away my spider powers temporarily or I don’t know permanently.” Peter said more calmly than he felt. 

Tony exhaled slowly. He had to be the calm one and so far he hadn’t been. “Peter. I called Dr. Cho. She’ll run some tests. We won’t borrow trouble until we get the results.” 

“Great, but can someone find me my old glasses.” Peter asked. 

“I think we threw those away. I don’t think they’d work very well right now anyway.” Tony said. 

“I’ll call the eye doctor. Maybe he can make a house visit.” Steve said. 

Tony nodded. 

“Dad?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, Underoos?” Tony asked. 

“Are you mad at me?” Peter asked. 

Tony sighed and motioned for Peter to scoot over and as he soon as he sat down next to him 

Peter laid his head on his dad’s chest breathing in the scent of his dad’s body wash that reminded him of home and safety. “I’m not mad, Pete. We’re going to figure this out. I promise.” 

~

The eye doctor came in and wrote out a prescription for glasses for Peter. Tony went online and ordered a pair that would be delivered the following day. Peter blinked back tears as his dad told him the news. He didn’t want to go back to being geeky Peter Stark. He loved being Spider-Man. 

Tony seemed to sense his thoughts and gave him a reassuring smile. Steve came in carrying a plate of chocolate cake. He passed Peter and Tony a spoon. “I know it’s a little early for cake, but I figured we all needed to eat our feelings away at this point in the day.” 

Peter quickly took a large bite. He had a lot of feelings to eat away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done with this...I promise. I have more chapters coming. :) 
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think? I also love love love hearing what you guys want me to write so feel free to leave me ideas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	3. My Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter adjusts to every day life without powers. Spoiler alert...He doesn't adjust well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO this chapter isn't super fluffy. Sorry about that. I'm getting there again. I promise. :)

Peter sat in school and scribbled on a paper. He had to keep pushing up his glasses on his face because they hadn’t been fitted to him properly. He sighed in frustration. Two days in of no super powers and he was already going crazy. How did he survive 14 years of this? Ned offered a look of sympathy when he heard the sigh from Peter. 

Peter finally turned in his test that had taken him extra time simply because he had to keep adjusting his glasses on his face and it was distracting. He just wanted to go home. He wanted his dad to tell him that Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner had come up with a solution to his problem. He just mostly wanted to be in a safe environment where he didn’t have to pretend like everything was okay. At least it was time for lunch. 

Peter got his food, but didn’t really feel like eating. He moved his tray out of the way and took off his glasses, laying them next to him on the table. He rested his arms on the table and laid his face down so he could try and rest. He hadn’t slept well the night before because he’d been having some trouble breathing. He hadn’t wanted to wake his parents because they would have insisted he go to the MedBay and one night in the MedBay was plenty. Thank you. 

He didn’t even hear Flash sneak up on him and snatch the glasses. 

“Give them back, Flash!” Peter said looking up.

“Oh, these?” Flash dropped the glasses on the ground and crushed them with his shoes while his friends laughed. 

“Flash! I need those!” Peter shouted. 

“I thought you wore contacts.” Flash taunted. 

Peter remembered the lie he’d come up with when he went from needing glasses to being able to see better then perfect. 

He’d just told his classmates that he’d switched to contacts. “I don’t have any contacts right now. It’s why I’m wearing those.” 

“Well sucks for you, loser.” Flash laughed as he walked away. 

Peter picked up the pieces of his glasses. He couldn’t even tape them together. How was he supposed to get through the rest of school without being able to see? Thankfully Peter had great friends who helped him through his classes. 

Ned had only let him run into two walls, one locker door, and almost knock one other person down by plowing into them. MJ had only gotten distracted once and Peter had almost gone into the wrong classroom.

Peter, Ned, and MJ walked out together. Peter waved goodbye and started walking toward his dad’s car, and was surprised when MJ grabbed his backpack, “Your dad is parked over there, Peter.” She pointed at the opposite end of carpool line and led him to his dad’s car.

MJ passed Tony the broken glasses, “Get this kid new glasses. He can’t survive another day of school without being able to see.” 

“I just bought those!” Tony said. 

“Flash broke them.” Peter mumbled as he laid his head back against the head rest. 

MJ didn’t miss the way Tony’s face hardened at the name Peter mentioned. 

“That’s it. I’m going in there. He can’t just break your glasses and bully you and get away with it.” Tony said. 

“No. Dad. Please. I’ve had a really long day and I’d like to go home.” Peter practically begged. 

“It’s me or Pops. Who do you prefer?” Tony asked. 

“Please don’t send Pop’s in there. 99% of the time I’d say he is the calmer parent but when it comes to bullies he just loses it.” Peter said. 

“Great, so I’m finding a parking spot and going inside.” Tony said. 

MJ waved goodbye and got out of the way so Tony could get out of the carpool lane. 

He parked in a spot that was designated for a “Mr. Collen.” He didn’t know who that was but he also didn’t really care, “Stay here. I don’t need you running into anything.” 

“Dad, does that sign say not to park here?” Peter asked squinting. 

“Nope. Says guest parking.” Tony lied.

~

Tony barged into the principle’s office ignoring the receptionist’s pleas of him waiting a moment.  
Principle Morita looked up in shock as he was packing up his briefcase, “Mr. Stark. How can I help you?” 

Tony held out Peter’s glasses, “Since when is it okay for a student here to break my kid’s glasses?” 

“I assure you that is is NOT okay. How about you take a seat and tell me what happened?” Principle 

Morita glanced at the clock and sighed taking a seat once again behind his desk. 

Tony sat down and explained the situation as he knew it, “I’m going to have to take Peter to get another set of glasses now because he can’t get through a school day well if he can’t see. I want to know that there will be consequences for this Flash’s kid’s actions.” 

“I will talk with both boys tomorrow and try to get to the bottom of the situation. I assure you that there will be consequences, Mr. Stark.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

~

After a quick trip to get Peter another new pair of glasses they finally pulled into the garage. Peter had a frown on his face, and stomped to the elevator. It seemed it was going to be one of those days. Tony was going to let Steve situate it because he was too sleep deprived right now and he knew that he wouldn’t react calmly to the talk that needed to happen. 

As soon as the elevator opened to their penthouse Peter kicked off his shoes and set his backpack by the door.

Steve came around the corner, “Peter. Can you pick up your stuff and put it in your room? I just picked up.” 

“I’m so done with this day. I can’t do anything right.” Peter grumbled as he picked up his backpack and shoes and walked down the hall. 

Steve raised a brow at Tony who shook his head. 

“Long day?” Steve asked. 

“He’s just mad because that Flash kid broke his glasses and he wanted to go home, but I insisted on talking with someone at the school. Oh and then HEAVEN FORBID I take him to get new glasses so he can see again.” Tony explained. 

Steve nodded slowly, “Better you then me talking to the school principle.” 

“I gave him the option to have you talk to the man.” Tony said laying his face against his husband’s chest in exhaustion. 

Steve wrapped his arms around him holding him steady, “He’ll get over it.” 

“WILL NOT. I told DAD to leave it be, but NOOO he just had to get involved, and BY THE WAY…I’m PRETTY SURE THAT HE PARKED SOMEWHERE THAT HE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO.” Peter said as he came back into the main living area. It seemed he was gaining momentum with his bad mood

“You know what PETER? I DID!” Tony turned to yell back. 

Apparently Tony was gaining momentum with his bad mood as well. 

“Tony…” Steve warned. 

“I’m going to the lab!” Peter shouted. 

“NO. YOU ARE NOT! You know why? Because it’s my space, and I say you can’t!” Tony said. 

“Guys.” Steve tried again, but both of the men in his life were turning and walking away from him. Tony going to his lab, and Peter going back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? I'm not really sure how long I'll go with this short story because I am loving it. If you're bored of it though let me know and I can start on something else. :) 
> 
> Comment, KUDOS...Feedback. It's all welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	4. Poor Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to help Tony and Peter work through their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO...I did not mean to neglect the Tony & Peter relationship in this chapter. It just kind of happened. Bare with me. I hope you still love it.

Steve finished the dishes that he had started before the two guys in his life had gotten home in rotten moods which gave them time to cool down a bit. He figured he’d talk with Peter first since Peter is an actually child, and Tony was only acting like a child. Steve wiped his hands on a towel hanging from the oven and went to his son’s bedroom. 

Steve knocked on the door, but didn’t hear a thing. He pushed the door open and found Peter asleep in bed. He moved and adjusted the blanket to cover him again since he’d kicked it off. He listened to Peter’s breathing and frowned at the wheezing he heard, but since he’d heard worse he decided to check back on him later rather than waking the teenager who was obviously in serious need of sleep. No wonder Tony and Peter had both snapped. They were both sleep deprived. 

Steve moved downstairs and found Tony working on a new Spider-Man suit for Peter, “You know he may never get his powers back, right?” 

“Then I’ll build him a suit that makes it so he doesn’t need super powers.” Tony said firmly.

“Aren’t you mad at him?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow already knowing the answer. 

Tony sighed, “No. I don’t even know why I exploded. He knows what buttons to push I guess.” 

“You don’t know why you exploded? I know why you both lost it, and it has everything to do with the bags under your eyes.” Steve said sitting down on the stool by the workbench opening his sketch book where’d left off earlier. 

“Should I go talk to him?” Tony asked. 

“No. He’s asleep. I checked on him before coming downstairs. He was wheezing a bit, so we may have to wake him so he can puff his inhaler before bed.” Steve said looking up from what he was drawing. 

“Maybe a nebulizer treatment then.” Tony said. 

“Yeah. It’s weird…Right? Having to think this way about our kid that could lift a bus with his bare hands last week?” Steve said. 

“I’m used to it, but I was honestly relieved when he didn’t have this problem after the spider bite. I don’t think anyone can understand real fear until their child can’t breathe in front of them.” Tony said softly. 

“He’s going to be fine.” Steve gave Tony’s hand a squeeze of support. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt again, but Peter is requesting Captain Rogers come to his room.” Friday said. 

“You were saying?” Tony said winking. 

“Stop telling Friday to call me Captain Rogers…” Steve warned as he walked out of the lab. 

“Okay, honey.” Tony yelled. 

“NOT THAT EITHER!” Steve yelled back. 

~

Steve found Peter laying in bed still, “You okay?” 

“Can you bring me my inhaler?” Peter asked. 

“You mean the inhaler on the nightstand right next to you?” Steve went and grabbed the inhaler passing it to Peter as he sat on the bed. 

“Okay. Maybe I wanted you to come up to talk too.” Peter admitted after inhaling two puffs from the inhaler. 

“About dad?” Steve asked. 

“No. I mean…Yes, but no at the same time.” Peter said. 

“Okay, bud. How about you just tell me what’s on your mind?” Steve settled in next to Peter who leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled. I had a rough day adjusting to not having powers and then Flash broke my glasses and I just wanted to be home where it feels safe and you know dad! Once he gets an idea in his head then he doesn’t let it go.” 

“It must be rough to go from Spider-Man and Peter Parker back to only Peter Parker again…?” Steve asked. 

“It is! Pop’s…I’m back to being a nobody.” Peter said. 

“Hmm…You know something? I always liked Peter Parker better than Spider-Man anyway.   
Yeah…Spider-Man, he’s kind of got an attitude and I have NO idea where he gets it from.” Steve teased ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“You really like me as just me better?” Peter asked quietly. 

Steve knew his answer mattered here. This was no longer a joke to Peter. It was serious and it spoke to what he’d been feeling while at school. “Pete. I love you 100%. I love you as Peter Parker, and as Spider-Man. I love you because you’re you. I love that you are kind, and smart. I love that you are constantly trying to tame your curly hair even though it wants to be wild. I love that you are all of the best pieces of your dad. I don’t simply love you because you’re Spider-Man.” 

“You think dad will be mad if I’m never Spider-Man again?” Peter asked after he’d soaked that answer in. 

“Your dad just wants you to be happy. If Spider-Man is what makes you happy then we’ll figure that out. Powers or no powers. If just being Peter Parker is what makes you happy then that’s a good plan too. BUT how about we wait on Dr. Cho, and Dr. Banner to see what they say first.” Steve suggested. 

“Yeah. Let’s do that. Pop’s?” Peter said.

“Yeah, Peter?” 

“Will you just stay by me for a while longer until I fall asleep?” 

“I can’t think of any better plans for my evening.” Steve meant it. He loved every second that he got to spend with his kid. He knew there had been a time in his life where Peter hadn’t been in his life, but now he couldn’t imagine it because a world without Peter felt like a world without the sun. Dark, and lonely. 

~

Steve was shocked awake by Peter’s alarm. He stretched as best as he could with the fact that Peter still laid against him. He didn’t even know when he’d fallen asleep or why Tony hadn’t woke him up to come to their room. He pressed snooze on the alarm and carefully untangled himself from the Spider-kid. He went to his room and rolled his eyes at the empty bed that hadn’t even been slept in. His poor idiot hadn’t slept again. 

Steve made his way down to the lab and found that he stood corrected. His poor idiot had slept and was currently still sleeping…Standing up where leaned against the wall. Dum-E stood close watching to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“Good work, Dum-E. You can stand down, though. I’ve got this.” Steve said and grabbed his sketch book again and started to draw while he kept on eye on his sleeping husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND what did you think? Comment, feedback. Let me know. :) 
> 
> ALSO funny story...I actually kind of slept standing up once. I think it was one of those half awake/half asleep moments...BUT it was black Friday. I had a 13 hour shift, and I took my 30 minute break to lean against the wall and get some sleep. It was worth it. My manager was shocked when I didn't reappear when I was supposed to but in my defense I told her to wake me up and she didn't believe me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	5. A Lot of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's interrupted from a meeting from a call from Peter's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I spent the morning at the doctor's getting a breathing treatment. Hopefully I start to feel better now. The doctor seemed a little upset with me for waiting to come in for so long BUT...I couldn't just stop my week to be sick. 
> 
> Now...To catch up on writing. I'll be laying in bed tomorrow and working on my stories. I'm thinking 8 chapters for this story, but we'll see. ;)

Tony’s phone rang while he was in a meeting. Pepper frowned at him, but he mouthed “Peter” and she nodded giving him permission to slip out of the conference room they were using while they discussed a new home security system they were planning to release with some of the people from the SI team. 

Tony didn’t know why Peter’s school was calling during the school day or why they hadn’t called Steve first. They typically started with him and moved on to Tony if he wasn’t reachable. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“This is he.” 

“Hi. My name is Cassandra. I’m the nursing student at Peter’s school. I work with the regular nurse here…Sorry that’s too much information. I ramble when I’m nervous. I can’t believe I’m calling Tony Stark.” 

Tony tried not to laugh but couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his face. The nursing student’s rambling reminded him of Peter’s. “Cassandra…Is Peter okay?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry. No. He’s not feeling the best, and he wants to go home.” She said. 

“Fever or puking?” Tony asked. 

“No.” She replied. 

“Asthma?” Tony asked. 

“No. He just said he feels off and wants to go home. I tried calling your husband first, but he didn’t answer his cell.” Cassandra explained. 

Tony exhaled slowly. Did he go pick up Peter and let him miss school even though there didn’t seem to actually be anything physical wrong with him or send him back to class? He hadn’t had a chance to talk with Peter before he left for school and he didn’t want the kid to feel like he was ignoring him because of their fight. 

Tony sighed, “I’ll be there in a bit.” 

~

Tony signed Peter out of school early and they walked out of the school in silence. In fact no one spoke until about halfway through the drive when Peter said, “I’m not really sick.” 

“I know.” Tony said quietly. 

“If you knew then why’d you come to get me?” 

“I’ll always come for you, Pete.” Tony said. 

“Did Dr. Cho or Dr. Banner get back to you?” Peter asked. 

“No, but we could try and call them together at home if you want?” 

“Yes! Please. I need to know if this is going to be the new normal…Or the old normal that is now normal again for me. I don’t want to not be Spider-Man, but Pop’s said you have a plan for that if I don’t get my powers back.” Peter said. 

Tony heard the faith in his kid’s voice. He was fully convinced that Tony would figure this out no matter what happened with his powers. Tony hoped he could live up to that faith. “We’ll figure it out, Peter. I promise.” 

“How come Pop’s didn’t answer his phone? They normally call him first if I need one of you during the school day.” Peter asked. 

“What? I’m not good enough?” Tony teased.

“Daaddddd! You know that’s not what I’m saying! I love you, but it’s weird.” Peter said. 

Tony knew what these words were. It was more than just Peter saying he loved him. It was him offering a truce to their earlier fight, “I love you too, Pete. I’m not sure about Pop’s though. Let’s assume that he just got caught up in an art project or a work out and missed the call.” 

~

Peter didn’t waste time when they got back to the tower. He ran inside, and yelled, “POPS!” 

No one answered. Now Tony was frowning. Steve had super hearing. He would have come running when Peter had called if he’d heard it. 

“Friday?” Tony asked. 

“Captain Rogers is currently asleep in your bedroom. He has a temperature of 103 degrees.” 

Tony didn’t like the sound of that. Peter heard Friday and was heading that way but Tony caught his sleeve stopping him. 

“Pete. If Pop’s is sick then you can’t go in there.” Tony told the kid firmly. The last thing he needed was Peter getting sick. Steve would bounce back pretty quickly but Peter could end up in the hospital quickly with his asthma. 

“BUT Dad! He always lays by me if I’m scared or sick, and someone has to take care of him!” Peter tried to pull his arm away. 

Tony wasn’t holding tight enough to hurt the kid but firm enough that he wouldn’t charge for Tony and Steve’s bedroom, “Pete. I’m sorry. I’ll check on Pop’s but I can’t chance you catching whatever he has and possibly ending up in the MedBay again.” 

“Fine. I won’t go in there!” Peter walked toward his own bedroom. 

Tony sighed in relief. The kid had given up easier than he’d though he would. Now to check on his husband who hadn’t even thought to text or call and say he was sick. He was normally the one who neglected taking care of himself and letting others take care of him so this was a change of pace. 

Tony opened the door and had Friday turn the lights on just enough so he could see. Steve was buried under a pile of blankets and he noticed it was a million degrees in their room so he must have asked Friday to turn the heat up in here. Tony went and felt his forehead knowing from what Friday said that he had a fever. 

Steve moaned and turned away from his cold hand, “Stop it.” 

“You should have called.” Tony said quietly. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Steve said. 

“Right…Okay? You know what you are also? In denial.” Tony teased. 

“Peter?” Steve asked. 

“He’s fine. I think he just wanted to be home. He’s not sick. I told him he can’t come in here though. We can’t chance him getting sick right now.” Tony said. 

“Yeah…Good…Plan.” Steve said starting to drift back to sleep. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll bring you some water or gatorade.” Tony went to the kitchen and washed his hands trying to keep the spread of germs to a minimum. He came back to bring Steve his drinks he’d promised him and found a certain Spider Kid sprawled on the floor in his sleeping back with his laptop open but instead of watching a movie, Peter was watching the security footage of Steve sleeping.

“That’s creepy, Pete.” Tony said stepping around him.

“You won’t let me go in to check on him so I have to keep an eye on him in a different way.” Peter said. 

“We still need to talk about why you wanted to leave school early more.” Tony said. 

“Mental health day?” 

“Fine. But you can only use that excuse once a week.” Tony said. 

“MONTH!” Steve yelled from their bedroom behind the closed door. 

“I’ve been overruled by someone whose supposed to be sleeping. Now hold your breath while I go bring this to Pop’s.” Tony said. 

Peter rolled his eyes, but did as requested. 

~

The house was quiet. Steve was asleep. Peter was still in the hallway, but he had his headphones in while he worked on some homework. Tony had just gotten off a conference call with Dr. Cho, and Bruce. 

Bruce had said that Peter’s spider DNA was still there and the consensus was that Peter’s powers would come back, but they didn’t know when or how at this point. It was something to give Peter hope at least, but he’d been hoping for something more concrete. 

“DAD!” Peter yelled from the doorway of the lab. 

“Right, here. Pete. You don’t have to yell.” 

“Pop’s is throwing up!” 

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up, bud.” 

“Aren’t you going to help him?” Peter asked. 

“Pop’s doesn’t like people around when he’s sick, bud. He likes to lie alone in his misery.” 

“Dad. You go in there or I will.” 

Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten, “Peter. I’m not really sure you know who the adult in this relationship is.” 

“I mean it. Pop’s always takes care of us when we’re sick. It’s our turn.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’ll go check on him, but he’s going to tell me to leave him be.” Tony warned. 

~

Tony found Steve sitting on the floor of their bathroom leaning his head against the wall behind him for support, “Don’t you think our bed is a bit more comfy then the floor?” 

“Tony. Not now.” Steve said. 

“Come on. Back to bed.” Tony held out a hand. 

Steve took it and allowed Tony to help him back to bed. 

Once under the blankets Steve whispered, “Thanks. Going back to sleep. I’ll let you know if I need anything, but you should go so you don’t get sick.” 

“I told Peter you like to be sick alone, but he’s all worried about you.” Tony shrugged. 

“Tell Pete I’m fine, but if he wants to make me feel better then he can fold his laundry that’s been in his bedroom for days now.” Steve answered before closing his eyes. 

Tony pulled the covers over his now sleeping husband and whispered, “Love you.” 

~

Tony was a little surprised that when he found Peter next he was in the living room folding his laundry while he watched a show on the tv. Tony just shook his head. All it took to get the kid to clean up after himself was one of his parents being sick. It warmed his heart though that Peter was desperate to do anything he could to help Steve. 

“Good news, Peter! Dr. Brucie says your powers are still there!” 

“Then why am I like this?” Peter asked pointed at his glasses. 

“I don’t know. The powers are there, but I didn’t say they’re working.” 

“What do we do now then?” 

“Besides get Steve back to health before this family falls apart without him?” Tony smiled when this brought a laugh from Peter. It was the reaction he’d been hoping for. 

“Yeah, besides that?” 

“I don’t know. We wait, but for now? We could go get ice cream?” Tony grabbed his keys. 

“Can we pick up Ned and MJ too?” 

“Now you’re pushing it? Alright…You’ve convinced me. Your friends can come.” 

Peter jumped up from the couch and gave Tony a quick hug before darting down the hall to get his shoes. As they were walking to the car Peter said, “Dad?” 

“Peter?” Tony teased. 

“I like that you’re my dad even when we don’t agree. I don’t think every kid has a dad that would drop everything to come get them from school especially if they aren’t even sick…I guess what I’m saying is…I appreciate it.” Peter said looking down. 

Tony pulled the kid into a side hug, “Yeah, well. I’m good for some things.” 

“A lot of things!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Comment? KUDOS? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	6. Sweet Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Peter come up with a solution for his powers being gone, but him still needing to be Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! I'm not sure where this week went! I've had endless work meetings keeping me moving, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is setting me up for the last two chapters of this story. :)

Peter was watching the news. They were talking about Spider-Man and where he’d disappeared to. It was Saturday. Peter felt like he’d been without his powers for enough time now and he was honestly getting used to the glasses, and asthma all over again. He wasn’t used to this though. The news was talking about violent things that were happening and Peter had no way to help. He hated this. Spider-Man had gone MIA, and he had no control over it. 

Tony came into the room with Steve and both said, “Mute.” The tv went silent. 

“People are dying because of me.” Peter said. 

“No. The hardest part about being a superhero is realizing your limits. You can’t help anyone besides yourself right now, Pete. You have to be okay with that. The city has other people to protect it.” Steve said. 

“Well they aren’t doing a good enough job!” Peter said sharply. 

“Peter. I know this sucks, but you have to trust the police. They can handle this. If it were to get to a point that they couldn’t the Avengers would step in.” Tony said. 

Peter flipped the channel to a new news story and pointed at the screen that was broadcasting about a family that had died in a house fire, “You don’t think someone should have stepped in there.” 

“We don’t have eyes, and ears everywhere, Pete. That is a horrible thing and I’m so sorry, but we couldn’t have changed it.” Steve said. 

“You’re lying to yourselves now. We have Friday. Don’t tell me you didn’t know as an excuse for not helping because I don’t want to hear it.” Peter said as he started to walk away. 

“Why are you walking away?” Tony said to his son’s retreating back. 

“I need some space to cool down.” 

“Pete…” Tony started. 

“Let him go. He’s smart enough to know that walking away might be the better option right now. He’s just upset about Spider-Man. He’s taking it out on us.” Steve said.

“Could we have saved that family?” Tony asked. 

“Maybe. We didn’t know though. We may have Friday but she didn’t know to alert us to something like that because we never asked her too.” 

“Karen would have told Peter.” Tony said. 

“Yeah…We need to come up with a plan because this is killing him.” 

“I could make him a suit like the Iron Man suit. I’d have to change it a bit, and adjust some things, but I could make something work.” Tony said. 

“He has asthma, poor eye sight, and is smaller than most teenagers his age. We’d be crazy to do this.” 

“But it’ll make him happy.” 

“You’d better put in every protection measure you can think of.” Steve warned.

“I’m putting in every protection measure that any of the Avengers can think of.” Tony assured. 

~

Peter wanted to be back to normal. He wasn’t sure why his powers weren’t working. He felt his phone ping with a notification. It was probably Uncle Bruce texting him back. 

Uncle Bruce, “You have to be patient. Your powers are there, but it’s like they’ve gone dormant. I’m 100% convinced they’ll come back, but neither of can make it happen and the stress you’re putting on yourself to make it happen is probably not helping.” 

Peter, “Can’t Dr. Strange just use his magic and make them come back…?” 

Uncle Bruce, “Doubtful…How about you just enjoy being a normal kid without the weight of the world on your shoulders for once?” 

Peter, “That sounds awful.” 

Uncle Bruce, “You’ll be fine.” 

Peter locked his phone and threw it on the bed and flopped down next to it. 

~

Sunday morning Tony walked into Peter’s room where the teenager was still sleeping and said, “UP! Pete! I made you something. I need you to test it out!” 

Peter groaned. Why was his dad so loud and overwhelming in the morning, “I’m sleeping.” 

“Well if you want to be Spider-Man then you’ll come to the lab.” Tony announced before walking out of the room. 

“I don’t want to be Spider-Man. I am Spider-Man. It’s not just something you can take away…” Peter mumbled as he walked down to the lab. 

But when he walked into the lab all of the exhaustion he was feeling from being pulled out of bed early on a Sunday left him. In front of him stood a Iron Man suit except for it was an Iron Spider suit. Peter basically vibrated with excitement. 

Tony held out a hand, “There are rules.” 

“Of course there are.” Peter frowned. 

“You need to train first. You aren’t used to how the Iron Man suits work. The flying is complicated until you get used to it. I broke a few things my first go round.” Tony explained. 

“Fine. Can we train today?” 

“Yes, another thing though. Karen is monitoring your vitals. If they are more than just a bit off then she’s taking over on auto pilot and sending you home.” Tony explained. 

“DAD! What if I’m in the middle of something.” Peter asked. 

“Not my problem. My job is to keep you safe and healthy.” 

“Fine. Can we train now?” 

Tony nodded slowly. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Peter had been Spider-Man for a long time. This wasn’t abnormal or different. But it was. The Spider powers weren’t working and it was just his kid in a suit trying to make a difference as a super hero. What had he started? Well he supposed there was no going back now. It was time to train. 

~

It took hours for Peter to master flying in his new suit and using his new web shooters. By the time he stepped out of the suit after training he was drenched in sweat, but he was smiling. He was also wheezing. Tony frowned. 

Peter just ignored it and walked upstairs with Tony following. He puffed his inhaler two times, 

“Dad. That was great!” 

“You were wheezing.” 

“I have asthma.” 

“Pete. I need you to come home. Please don’t push yourself too hard.” Tony said pulling him in for a hug. 

“I won’t, dad. Karen wouldn’t let me anyway, remember?” Peter teased. 

“I’m not 100% convinced you wouldn’t find a way to sweet talk her into changing her mind.” 

Tony answered in all seriousness. 

“I won’t, dad. I promise!’ Peter assured. 

"Then you can try the suit out tomorrow evening after school." Tony said. 

Peter smiled. He was going to get to be Spider-Man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I'm hoping to finish this story sometime this weekend! Keep an eye out for the last two chapters. :)


	7. The Avengers Are Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony debate on the status of Peter's Spidey powers. Emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I didn't work this story this weekend. I did sleep off and on all day Sunday since I haven't been sleeping well with my asthma acting up so bad. Hope you guys can forgive me. ;) 
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!! :)

Tony and Steve sat in the kitchen talking about their days when Friday interrupted, 

“Sir. Karen wanted me to alert you to Peter’s vitals. They are a bit off.” 

“Is she sending him back?” Steve asked. Tony could hear the worry in his question. 

“No. She said that it hasn’t reached the level you requested that she take over, but you requested an update by this point.” 

“Thanks, Fri. Let me know if anything else changes.” Tony said as he sat back down. 

Steve’s face was scrunched in confusion, “Make him come back, Tony.” 

“I can’t. You know I can’t. His vitals haven’t crashed. They could have been elevated just from the activity that this is, and the strain it takes on a body. Peter’s okay. Karen would autopilot him home otherwise.” Tony said more confidently than he felt. 

“Fine. Now we’re just going to sit here and worry all night.” 

“I mean…I can think of better uses of our time.” Tony teased. 

~

Peter flew onto the landing strip and almost missed. he wasn’t used to the suit yet. He felt weird as Friday helped to get the pieces of him as he walked. Peter went into his bedroom first and puffed his inhaler and then went to the kitchen. Steve was working on a painting and Tony was no where in sight. He was probably in the lab. 

“Pop’s. I’m home.” 

“How did it go?” Steve asked. 

Peter could tell he was trying to hide that he had been worried which he appreciated. Peter hugged Steve from the side and Steve turned to give him a real hug, “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for trusting me.”

Steve wanted to tell Pete that he did trust him, but he was also terrified. He was terrified that Karen wouldn’t bring him back if he got in over his head, or maybe worse that she would, but that Peter wouldn’t be breathing and there would be nothing they could do for him. He just wanted to keep Peter safe, but Spider-Man is apart of him, and they can’t take it away.

“I’m glad you had a good time. Now go find dad in his lab. He’ll want to see you're in one piece too.” 

Peter nodded and went to the lab. He found Tony arguing with Dum-E about the fire extinguisher again. “Dad. He doesn’t understand and he’s just worried that you’ll set yourself on fire some day with one of these tests.” 

“Don’t take his side. I’ve explained his job and he is trigger happy.” Tony teased. 

Peter put a comforting hand on Dum-E, “You’re okay. He’s just being mean.” 

The robot beeped in agreement. 

“How was patrol.” 

“Good. Weird. I’m still getting used to the suit. Can’t wait for my powers to be back.” 

Tony gave a half smile. 

“What’s that face?” 

“I mean…We don’t know if they will start working again.” 

“BUT DR. BANNER SAYS—“

“—I know what Dr. Banner says…But—“

“-DAD! NO. We’re not discussing worst case scenario.”

“Pete. I just want you to be prepared if your powers stay dormant forever.”

“It hasn’t been long enough for that yet. Just give Bruce more time!” Pete was yelling now. 

Steve came downstairs, “What’s going on? Pete, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m just trying to explain that his powers may never start working again. We don’t even know why they stopped working in the first place let alone how to get them to start working again.” 

“Tony. We talked about this. We agreed to wait on this conversation because we’re not there yet and it’ll only upset him which it did.” Steve said softly pulling Tony to the other side of the room so Peter couldn’t overhear. 

“I just feel like we all need to be honest with each other about this situation. He may never be the Spider-Man he once was and that’s awful, but it doesn’t mean he’s not Peter. I loved Peter long before I loved Spider-Man and he can help people without those powers. He proved that tonight.” 

“Tony. He’s just a kid. You crushed his hope that this will get better when you stopped believing it would.” Steve said. 

Tony sighed and looked over at Peter who was now sniffling and wiping away some stray tears. He hadn’t meant to hurt his kid. He had only wanted to prepare him, but as usual Steve knew best. Tony nodded and walked over to Peter again. 

“Hey. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said your powers might not come back. We don’t know that and you’re right it hasn’t been that long so it could still happen. Maybe head upstairs and call Uncle Bruce. See what he thinks again?” Tony asked. 

Peter finally nodded not responding but turning to go upstairs. 

Once he was out of the room Tony turned to his husband, “I don’t think he forgave me.” 

“Would you if you were in his shoes?” Steve asked. 

“Probably not. I’ll try and talk to him again later.” 

“Just please remember that he looks up you and whatever you believe about this situation he’s going to deem the truth no matter if it is or not. You’re his dad and he trusts you 100%. Don’t use that for this purpose. We need to be the ones encouraging him and telling him that we have to give it more time.” 

“When do we have this talk then, Steve? I want to encourage him, but I don’t want to lie. We’re in uncharted territory. We have no idea if this gets better.” 

“Then we hope because that’s what Peter needs, and it’s all we can do.” 

~

Tony went upstairs later and found Steve talking with Peter before bed. He hung back by the door. 

“Was dad right? Will my powers be gone forever?” 

“We don’t know that, bud. How about we cross that bridge in a week or so?” Steve suggested. 

“Uncle Bruce says that dad didn’t base his hypotheses on any type of science. Uncle Bruce said that he can’t prove they’ll start working again or that they won’t. He said we just wait now.” 

“Then we wait.” 

“Okay. Love you Pop’s!” 

“I love you too! Now get some sleep and try not to worry.” 

Steve passed him on his ways out and gave his hand a squeeze in support before heading to their bedroom. 

“Hey Underoos. Listen I was a jerk. I’m sorry.” 

“You stopped believing in me.” Peter mumbled. 

“I didn’t. I promise. I never said you couldn’t be Spider-Man. It’s why I made you that suit. I just didn’t want you to have hope just to have it crushed so I decided to crush it early. I shouldn’t have done that. Your power could start working tomorrow for all I know about this.” Tony said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You think so?” 

“Or a month from now, or a year from tomorrow. We just don’t know, buddy.” 

“As long as you think they can come back then I can be patient.” Peter said. 

“Get some sleep then. Love you, Spider-Baby.” 

“Love you dad.” 

Tony leaned against the wall after closing Peter’s bedroom door. He never wanted his kid to feel like he didn’t believe in him. Tony would always be apart of Peter’s circle and he would always believe in him and support him. Tony was going to do his best to help his son get his powers back. He would start by calling Bruce. He hoped he didn’t mind the late hour. 

He was just about to head to the lab to call Bruce when Steve came out of their bedroom across the hall, “We’ve got to go. The Avengers are needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLL.....WHAT do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...It means the world to writers on this site.


	8. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers mission doesn't go as planned. They need Spider-Man's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! WOW! Thank you for reading this short story that turned into a semi long story. I've loved every second of writing this, and I hope you love this last chapter. I'm not the best at writing action, or anything like that so give some grace. :)

There was no need to panic. It isn’t like the world was ending. No. In fact the world seemed to be carrying on just fine. It was Peter’s world that had ceased to spin when Friday told him that his parents had left for a mission and hadn’t been heard from in over twenty-four hours. Peter had convinced himself not to panic for the first couple of days after that. There could be a logical reason that his parents had gone radio silent as well as the rest of the team. Now it was almost a week later. Pepper wasn’t trying to hide how worried she was from Peter any longer. 

Peter and Pepper worked to send off e-mails from Tony’s account so that those who didn’t need to know he was MIA wouldn’t know. In fact the less people that knew about Tony being MIA the better. Peter felt weird helping with this but it gave him something to focus on besides willing his Spider powers to come back. He’d threatened to take the Iron Spider suit his dad had made him and go look for the Avengers but Pepper had vetoed that quickly. 

It was night six of his family missing when Peter woke up in the middle of the night. He didn’t know what had woken him up though. He groaned when he heard the noise of the city and turned over and tried to go back to sleep. 

Peter shot up in bed again though. HE COULD HEAR THE NOISE OF THE CITY. His super senses were coming back! Peter jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to his parents room only to remember that they weren’t there. He sighed and pulled out his phone and sent a text to them instead knowing they wouldn’t respond, 

Pete, “I’m hoping you guys see this. Come home. I have news. No. I didn’t ask MJ out. NO. We’re not talking about that…Well we could, if it meant that you would come home.” 

Peter clicked his lock button on his phone and went back to bed for the night. Peter wished he hadn’t told Pepper to go on her business trip, but he’d insisted he’d be fine for 48hrs by himself. Happy wasn’t far after-all. Now he didn’t want to be alone. He’d changed his mind, but how did he tell Pepper that? He’d look like a wimp. No. He’d stick with the original plan. Pepper would be home in a couple of days. He would be fine. If she didn't run the company then she'd just sit around and worry too, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Plus he was almost positive that Pepper was really working on finding his parents and didn't want to get his hopes up. 

Day eight Pepper was back at the tower with Peter. Peter was ecstatic to show her that he had his powers back in full strength. 

Pepper gave a watery smile and motioned for him to put the couch back on the ground, “Sweetie. Sit down. We need to talk.” 

Peter frowned but did as requested, “What’s going on, Pepper?” 

“We need to talk about your dads.” 

“They will come home.” Peter answered firmly. 

“Pete. Honey. No one has heard from them in over a week. I’m not saying you’re wrong. They could be coming home, but we also have to start deciding what we do if we don’t hear from them soon.” 

“I’m going to look for them.” 

“Pete, you can’t go alone.” 

“I never said I would be going alone.” Peter answered crossing his arms over his chest. 

Pepper sighed, “Whose going to go that isn’t already missing? And ask yourself this…Who does Earth have left to protect it if you go missing too?” 

“That’s not even fair, Aunt Pepper! Stop trying to be all logical about this. I have to go.” Peter stood up and started to pace. 

“I’m not going to stop you.—“

“—And don’t try and stop me.” Peter turned back to look at Pepper when he realized she hadn’t tried to stop him.

“Whose going with? Who even knows where they were?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m taking Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Clint. We’re going to their last known location.” 

“Okay. Where is that?” Pepper asked. 

“Glasgow, Montana.” Friday supplied. 

“I’ve never even heard of that town.” Pepper said. 

“It’s the middle of nowhere.” Rhodey said as he came into the penthouse throwing his duffle bag on the couch next to Peter. 

“You think this is a good idea?” Pepper asked Rhodey. 

“I am going to find my best friend. Peter isn’t going to stop even if we tell him he can’t come. I’d rather know that he’s safe and with us rather than off on his own trying to do his own rescue mission.” Rhodey answered. 

“Honestly…The kid is a superhero. We’re going to need him.” Clint said coming into the room mid conversation but hearing enough to get the gist of it. 

“See Aunt Pepper?” Peter said raising a brow. 

“Your dads are going to kill me.” Pepper cleared her through and continued, “Go suit up. your normal suit now that your powers are back too. You still know that suit better than the one your dad made you recently.” 

Peter grinned. He was going to find his dads. FINALLY!

~

The three heroes tried to track down what had led them to this town that was so far away from any type of civilization, but they hadn’t found anything as of yet. They were staying at the one hotel in town, and Peter was starting to go stir crazy. The Avengers hadn’t come this way for no reason and why would they have dropped off the radar completely here?

Peter went and sat on the roof one evening after following wasted leads all day. He just wanted his family to be whole again. He wanted them to see that he wouldn’t give up on them either. Think. Peter. Think. He had to find a way to get a more clear understanding of their paths. What had led them here?

Peter sighed pulling out his phone. His dads would kill him for this later, but if it meant they would come home then he was willing to take that risk. 

“Peter Stark. I never thought I’d see the day that your name came up on my caller ID.” Nick Fury said. 

“Where are the dads and Natasha? Why did they come to Montana? There is nothing here!” Peter all but shouted. 

“Correct. There is nothing there.” 

“Then why send them here?” 

“There was a massive energy surge that makes no sense based on what we know about that town. They were supposed to go in and see what was happening. Report back if more action was needed. They never reported back in to me. I’ve been trying to find them too.” 

“What was the last contact?” Peter asked. 

“Peter. I don’t see how this helps matters.” Fury said. 

“It may. Please. I have to find them.” 

“Okay. The last thing I heard was a e-mail from your dad’s account which could have been hacked to throw us off further…It read, ‘Fury. This runs deeper than we thought. We could use some help. Perhaps someone with super hearing? -TS.’” 

Peter stood up and started to pace as he thought this through, “He was talking about Spider-man?” 

“We think so.” Fury said. 

Peter shouldn’t tell Fury he was Spider-Man, but this honestly confused matters more and if it could help then he needed to be honest, “Fury. Spider-Man couldn’t have helped them at this point.” 

“Why not?”

“His powers weren’t working, and my dads knew that.” Peter answered. 

“How do you know that?” Fury asked. 

“I overheard something I shouldn’t have, but I think my dad sent that e-mail for a reason. It makes me believe that the only person who will find them needs to be able to hear very well.” 

“So are we getting Spidey involved then? Are his powers working again?” Fury asked. 

“I’ll talk to Rhodey and Clint.” Peter answered. 

“Let me know what you decide, Spider-Man.” Fury said before disconnecting. 

Peter stared at the phone. Yep. He was a dead man when his dads got home because now Fury knew his secret. 

~

The following evening Peter got to the highest building he could find and he closed his eyes and tried to dial up all of his senses. He knew what he was searching for. Any signs of his family? A voice, heartbeat…Heck he’d take a sniffle. Do you know what he heard though? Buzzing. Peter clutched his hands over his ears against the pain from the noise. 

“Karen? Figure out where that noise is coming from? Get Clint, and Rhodey to follow me to it.” Peter said swinging as Karen directed him.

~

Peter, Rhodey, and Clint all followed Karen’s direction until she indicted that they were at the origin of the noise. 

Hawkeye sighed, “There’s nothing here, Spider-Man. It’s just a field.” 

Spider-Man’s eyes narrowed as he shook his head, “I hear people.” 

“Like real people, or we should be worried because you’re hearing voices?” Rhodey asked. 

“REAL PEOPLE! I HEAR REAL PEOPLE TALKING.” Spider-Man snapped. 

“We’re in an empty field.” Hawkeye pointed out.

“No. Someone wants us to think that. We need to be ready for anything.” Spider-Man said. 

“He’s finally lost it. Sweet kid.” Hawkeye said sitting down behind a tree.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, “Karen scan the area. What are you seeing that I’m not?” 

“Peter, I detect a large amount of energy that doesn’t make sense for the area. There is one other thing.” Karen said. 

“What is it?” 

“I detect multiple people in the area.” Karen answered. 

“We’re in an empty field.” Spider-Man stole his uncle’s line from him.

Rhodey had taken this time to start looking around. He’d heard of crazier things. IF there was something in the area then he wouldn’t miss it because he was too stubborn to look. He’d learned early on not to take things at face value. PLUS Tony would love a secret door type of scenario and that could have very well led to his downfall. 

Rhodey nearly tripped over a root sticking out over the ground when he realized that the root wasn’t natural looking. He had his suit scan it and he realized quickly that this was a piece of equipment that someone had made. A latch of some type perhaps? Rhodey kicked the root and heard a yelp and when he turned around Peter and Clint where gone. THIS was not good. He’d found the trap door, but he hadn’t even gotten to go through it. Now he had to be the one to call Fury, and hope that those two could handle saving everyone on their own. 

~

Spider-Man coughed as he landed in some underground room. Hawkeye had recovered faster and pulled him behind some crates to hide. Hawkeye held up the signal to him to remain quiet. 

Spider-Man was trying but he was also completely aware of the fact that he heard a heartbeat that he’d recognize anywhere. Pop’s was nearby. 

Once Hawkeye deemed it clear they started to make their way through the underground tunnels. Spider-Man was using his six sense to warn Hawkeye of danger and of anyone coming. He was also following the sound of his pop’s heartbeat. 

He finally found him. Locked in a prison. Spider-Man grabbed the bars and tried to use brute force to open them, but they didn’t budge. He frowned. Of course that wouldn’t work. HIs pop’s had super strength. If he hadn’t escaped then it meant super strength wouldn’t work. 

“Psst!” Spider-man whispered loudly. 

Steve opened his eyes and walked over, “Get out of here. It’s not safe. You never should have come for us.” 

“I’m not leaving you. Where are Nat and dad?” Spider-Man asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. They separated us.” 

“How do we get you out of here?” Spider-Man asked. 

“We need the keys. I don’t know what this cell is made of, but it’s not going to open for us. Trust me. I tried.” Steve said. 

Spider-Man grabbed Hawkeyes arm. 

“Six sense?” 

Spider-Man nodded. 

“Great, let’s prepare for incoming!” Hawkeye pulled out his bow and arrow. 

They’d soon knocked out almost a dozen or so individuals. Hawkeye wasn’t sure who they were or what they were doing here, but he had to assume they were on the side of bad. If he was wrong he’d apologize for knocking them out later. He took the keys from one of their belts and they let Steve free. 

Steve knew it wasn’t the right time, but he hadn’t hugged his kid in about two weeks. He pulled Spider-Man into a hug and then said, “Let’s find dad, and Nat and get out of here.” 

~

Spider-Man tried to listen to the debrief. Here’s what he knew:

1.it was a good thing they’d sent in a smaller team than originally planned or this could have been a harder rescue mission. 

2\. Rhodey was salty that he had found the secret door, but hadn’t actually done much to do with the rescue itself. 

3\. The bad guys had been trying to prepare for the world to end, and the Avengers had simply been seen as a threat to their “society.” 

4\. He was really really tired and Fury’s voice was really really boring. 

Did he even really need to listen to this?   
Peter thought as he rest his head against his dad’s shoulder while Pop’s ran his fingers through his curls. Soon the world drifted away as his eyes drifted closed. He wasn’t worried though. He had his powers back, but more than that…He had his family back and he knew they would never give up on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep an eye on my writing. I love to write. I have a story I update regularly and then I also write short stories, and one shots. I also love love love comments with suggestions for ideas. Feel free to let me know what you'd like to read. 
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...They mean the world. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!
> 
> ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	9. Loads *Epilogue*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many people asked for an epilogue so here is some super family fluff to fulfill that request.
> 
> Also Bucky & Peter fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Were you so excited when you got this notification? I HOPE SOOOOO!!! 
> 
> Random fact about me: I measure my anxiety on a scale of 1-10 and 1 is the least anxious I've felt ever and 10 the highest. I've been functioning at about an 8 when my baseline is already a 6...SO I took a PTO day on Monday. I was hesitant at first, but I'm learning the value of rest because I need that number to come down and stay down.
> 
> ENJOY THIS! ⬇️

Peter stumbled out of the party and looked around the front yard for Ned. He had no idea where he was. Peter texted him, “Dude. Where are you?”

Guy in the chair, “I’m sorry! I left because I was worried about getting into trouble. I know you didn’t want to be there either, but I chickened out.”

Peter stumbled and fell as he read the text. He picked himself back up and replied, “I have super dads! I’m going to be in trouble too!”

Guy in the chair, “Yeah. You shouldn’t go home drunk.”

Peter laughed. Ned thought he was drunk. Peter forgot to reply because he was trying to figure out why the ground wouldn’t stop moving. He should have brought a suit. It would seem a super villain was at work.

Peter needed a ride. Who could he call that would bring his suit and help him fight the villain that kept making the ground spin? He had the perfect person!

The phone rang and finally a voice that was still sleepy asked, “Peter?”

“Uncle Bucky—Ya gotta help me. The world is—-It’s the world—And also it’s under attack.” Peter was so busy talking and he walked right into a light pole. He shook it off with a verbal ouch. Where were his Spidey senses right now?

“Peter? Quick question, are you drunk or drugged up?” Bucky asked sounding more awake.  
“That’s a very good question! YOU are SO SMART!” Peter told him.

“I’m waiting.” Bucky told the teen.

“For the ground to stop spinning? I told you it’s under attack!” Peter rolled his eyes. His uncle wasn’t paying attention.

“Peter. WHERE. ARE. YOU? Bucky asked already grabbing his keys and jacket.

“I’m by the light pole that walked into me.” Peter laughed. This was a weird day. The ground was spinning, and light poles walked into his path.

“Never mind. I’ll track your phone. JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I MEAN IT, PETER!”

Peter sat down on the ground and pulled out his phone to call MJ. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

“Peter? It’s so late.” MJ rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“MJ. I gots to tell ya a secret…SHHHH! Don’t tell annnnyoooneee.” Peter told her.

“Are you drunk? Is someone coming to get you? Should I wake my parents? OH MY GOD. PETER! Your parents. They’re going to kill you!” MJ’s eyes went wide.

“Whose going to die?” Peter asked confused.

“YOU, ya dummy!”

“Flash is a dummy. He’s dying?” Peter laughed.

“PETER. FOCUS! Whose picking you up?” MJ asked.

“I called a human.” Peter told her nodding.

“WHICH HUMAN?”

“He’s so fun! He’s coming to the PARTY! CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!” Peter chanted.

Bucky strolled up the sidewalk and grabbed the teenager gently pulling him to his feet, “Whose on the phone? Say goodnight Peter.”

“Goodnight Peter!” Peter pressed the button to end the call.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Let’s go. I am so disappointed in you.”

“In me?” Peter frowned.

“Who else would I be disappointed in?” Bucky snorted.

“Flash. He’s a dummy. MJ said so.” Peter laughed and started to try and walk toward the party again but Bucky had a hold of his shirt and he yelped when he was tugged back.

“We’re going home!” Bucky told him firmly.

“We gots to PARTY! NIGHTS STILL YOUNG!” Peter pointed to the house with the music blasting and teenagers could be seen in the windows.

“No. We’re leaving because I already called the police.” Bucky said through gritted teeth.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Peter’s mouth dropped open.

Bucky needed to change tactics, “Pete…I brought you a puppy. It’s in the car.”

Peter’s eyes lit with delight, “FOR ME?”

“Yep. Get in!” Bucky smiled and nodded. He’d had to tell his friends that their kid would be way too easy to kidnap.

“GOOODYYYY!” Peter clapped and got into the car only to realize there was no puppy. He tried to get out of the car but the doors were locked.

Bucky slid into the passenger seat, “Seatbelt.”

Peter just crossed his arms over his chest, “YOU SIR LIED!”

“About what?” Bucky raised a brow.

Peter couldn’t remember now. What had his uncle told him? “Can we stop for cheeseburgers?” He finally asks when he realizes he can’t remember why he was mad.

“No. We’re not stopping for cheeseburgers. I was asleep. I am planning to go back to sleep before the sun comes up.” Bucky finally pulled into the grange which opened for him once he scanned his handprint at the entry way.

Peter got out of the car and went to sit on one of his dad’s cars. Bucky sighed. He was too tired for this.

“Peter. Get off your dad’s car. He’s going to be mad that you’re drunk. Don’t add scratching his car to that anger.” Bucky warned him.

“He can only be mad if he can find me.” Peter tells him.

“Where will you hide?” Bucky really wants to know.

“I KNOW!” Peter says cheerfully.

“Care to fill me in?”

“Behind Dum-E! He’ll never give me away! He’s as tough as they come!” Peter grins and starts heading to the lab.

“Fri?” Bucky said.

“How can I help?” Friday asks.

“Get his parents out of bed and down here to handle this. I get crabby if I don’t get enough sleep. I get him home safely. It’s their turn.”

~

“Boss. Sorry to wake you. Bucky would like you to know that he is in need of some assistance with Peter.” Friday told the super husbands.

“Peter’s at Ned’s.” Steve mumbled.

“I’m going to have to reset her.”

Friday opened up a holographic image of Peter hiding behind Dum-E and Bucky trying to convince him to go upstairs and get into bed.

Both Tony and Steve sat up. Peter grabbed his web shooters and Bucky yelled, “YOU CAN’T SWING WHILE YOU’RE DRUNK!”

“Drunk?” Tony asked.

“We’d better go down there.” Steve pulled a hoodie on and they made their way to the lab.

Once they walked in Peter glanced their way. He turned to Bucky, “Psst…They look mad. What did you do, man?”

Bucky groaned, “Nothing. I was sleeping in my cozy bed when my darling nephew called and woke me up. I came out into the cold and found a drunk Spider-Man who now refuses to get into bed.”

“Spider-Man’s here?” Peter jumped up and down clapping with excitement. This set off his balance though and Bucky caught him and steadied him.

“You see what I’m dealing with?” Bucky asked the parents still watching in confusion.

“Peter Benjamin Stark. Get upstairs right now.” Tony told him.

“PETER BEJANMIN STARK. GET UPSTAIRS.” Peter repeated in a voice that mirrored his father’s laughing.

“Peter. Now.” Steve warned.

Peter looked down and glanced back up, “I’m captain America. I tell people what to do and throw shields. I’m so important. ALSO SO YOU GOT DETENTION.”

“I’m Captain America, and I’m done.” Steve picked the kid up and threw him over his shoulder, 

“Say goodnight to your uncle.”

“Goodnight!” Peter told him.

Bucky heard him say, “What a good guy. He said he left his cozy bed for Spider-Man. Someone give him a hug. Wait? Why am I upside down? Whose butts is this?”

Tony snorted, “I’d better go. Thanks for bringing him home safely to us.”

~

Peter woke up the next morning with a killer head ache and a note from his parents to drink the water next to his bed and come find them when he was ready to talk. Was never an option? He didn’t remember much about last night. He knew had way to much to drink at that party though. He had just wanted to let go of all of the responsibility on his shoulders for once. He never got to lose it as Spider-Man. He had just wanted to be able to breathe. Sighing, Peter made his way to the kitchen where his parents sat talking quietly. He sat down wincing at the light.

“Fri? The Spider-baby’s hung over. Can you turn down the lights a smidge?”

“Certainly, boss!” Friday agreed and the lights toned down.

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled.

Tony nodded, “I’m glad you’re sorry, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t consequences.”

“Wait, Tony. Let’s hear him out. Why did you go to that party, bud?” Steve asked quietly.

Peter shrugged, “I didn’t even want to go. Ned did. He convinced me and then he left because he was worried about getting into trouble.”

“Why’d you drink? As soon as you saw alcohol you should have gotten out of there. You know that!” Tony reminded him.

“I just wanted all of the noise in my head to stop. It’s so loud all of the time. I just wanted a minute of not worrying about the weight of the world. It’s so heavy.” Peter whispered.

“Oh, bud.” Steve pulled him into a hug.

“He’s still in trouble.” Tony said as he joined in on the hug with their son.

“Oh. Loads.” Steve agreed smiling. He was honestly just happy that their kid was safe and that he had called for help when he was in over his head. They could talk consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Let me know if I should turn this into a short story type of thing? 
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...I love it. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


End file.
